The present invention relates to a contact protecting and alarming device for a vehicle, and more specifically relates to a protecting and alarming device for a vehicle in case the vehicle contacts other physical objects. The shock by the contact is absorbed and reduced by the device at the same time an alarming sound is generated so that a driver can be alerted that the vehicle is contacting other physical objects, thereby an accident due to the contact can be prevented.
Generally, in the case of a small passenger car, a simple band-shaped synthetic resin material having a predetermined thickness and width is attached along the surface plate of a car body such as the front and rear panels and approximately the central portion of the exterior of the doors. Though such a synthetic resin material enhances the external appearance of a car, it does not have sufficient strength to bear a sudden shock inflicted from the exterior. Therefore the problem exists that in the case where a car contacts an external physical object, the contact portion becomes either dented or damaged. Further, when the driver's sight is interrupted as in the case of driving of the car backwards, the car can contact an external physical object such as a wall or other car, since there has not been provided any appropriate device that can immediately inform the driver of the object. The need exists for such a device.